


And Look At Me

by fadetomorrow



Series: Stop the World [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: The promised morning after.





	And Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the first time ever i've wrote a continuation of something. idk what's happening to me.

It's hard for Yixing to sleep for long these days. As exhausted as he is, his still wakes just as the sun is just rising, rubbing at his eyes that feel like there's specks of sand behind his eyelids.

He's sweating and it's easy to pinpoint the culprit. Sehun is latched onto his side, head tucked under Yixing's chin. Even asleep, Sehun's grip is strong but Yixing can't be upset about it. He runs his hand through Sehun's hair and watches as it coaxes Sehun awake.

Sehun seems puzzled at first, not knowing where he is or who he's with, but the moment he recognizes Yixing, the sweetest smile appears on his face. "Hyung," he mumbles, slightly hoarse, and he looks and sounds so endearing Yixing can't help but press a kiss to his forehead.

"Morning," Yixing whispers, because on his other side Junmyeon is still sleeping soundly. Curled up, Junmyeon's knees press against Yixing's hip and he has one hand on Yixing's stomach. He looks younger than Sehun.

"Hi," Sehun says, drawing Yixing's attention again when he pushes up with his elbow and kisses Yixing on the mouth, soft and lazy, the affection palpable. "You didn't sleep very long."

"Habit." Yixing massages Sehun's scalp lightly, enjoying the way Sehun snuggles into him even more. "Or maybe I just couldn't wait to see your face again."

Sehun whines. "You're so cheesy," he says, but it's also obvious he likes Yixing's over the top flirting. "You ruined all the plans I had for how to wake you up, though."

"Like what?"

Sehun walks his fingers up Yixing's stomach to his chest. "Like all the things I wanted to do with my mouth and your dick."

Yixing laughs quietly and covers his eyes. "Those words are way too filthy for this early in the morning."

Sehun shrugs. "You asked."

That, Yixing couldn't deny. He glances at Junmyeon, then back at Sehun. "You could use your plan on Junmyeon instead."

"Or we could _both_ use my plan on Junmyeon-hyung," Sehun says, already crawling over Yixing to kneel below Junmyeon's feet.

Yixing is nothing if not a team player. He rolls onto his side and takes in Junmyeon's peaceful expression while he can. He feels a little bad waking him up knowing Junmyeon doesn't get much sleep either, but figures Junmyeon really won't mind. Sehun goes straight for the goods, pulling Junmyeon's underwear off and tossing them carelessly over his shoulder, making Yixing snicker. All the movement starts to make Junmyeon stir and Yixing runs a thumb over Junmyeon's brow when his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning," Yixing says and kisses Junmyeon. It's simple and chaste, but Yixing's stomach still does a little flip when Junmyeon returns it. "You need some lip balm."

Junmyeon makes an absent noise that vibrates in his chest where Yixing has his palm pressed. He suddenly moves onto his back and Sehun looms over them both with his broad frame. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven," says Sehun.

"...In the morning?" Junmyeon then notices he's naked from the waist down.

"If you don't want a blowjob, I can put your underwear back on," Sehun says, covering Junmyeon's dick with his hand.

"Oh."

Yixing twirls Junmyeon's bedhead hair between his fingers. "I vote you go with the blowjob."

"Okay," Junmyeon says, eyes clearer now and gaze even a little hungry when Sehun starts moving his hand, working Junmyeon with a familiarity that sparks the slightest tug of jealousy in Yixing. There's no time to dwell on it, not when Junmyeon's hand curls behind Yixing's neck to draw him into another kiss, this one much less innocent than the first.

One kiss easily blends into another. When Yixing's with everyone, his time is usually spent with Sehun or Baekhyun, sometimes Jongin or Chanyeol. He can't remember the last time he's been able to have Junmyeon like this, to be able to kiss him without rushing. It saddens him a little and he tries to make up for it by focusing on what he knows Junmyeon likes, not using too much tongue and letting Junmyeon suck on his bottom lip until it's probably bright red and spit-slick.

The quiet, but sharp inhale from Junmyeon is the only thing that lets Yixing know Sehun's put his mouth to work. Even if he hadn't, the eager, wet sounds that soon fill the room would have. Just listening to it gets Yixing's cock fully hard, but arousal settles heavy in his gut when he pulls back and sees Junmyeon's hand buried in Sehun's hair, holding him in place while Junmyeon thrusts into his mouth.

"Don't come yet," Yixing says, despite how much he wants to keep watching Junmyeon's dick slide in and out past Sehun's soft pink lips. "I want you in me."

Junmyeon groans quietly and pulls Sehun down further onto his cock and holds him there and Yixing feels a rush of pride at how good Sehun handles it. When Junmyeon finally pulls Sehun off, Yixing moves down and kisses him like a reward for doing such a good job, which seems silly, but Sehun melts into him, grinning against Yixing's lips.

"Sehun, do you want to finger him open for me?" Junmyeon says, and Sehun's immediate response is to pull Yixing closer by the waist. Yixing has to grab hold of Sehun's shoulders to keep his balance and he huffs under his breath at the reminder of Sehun's real physical strength.

A few moments later, Yixing finds himself naked and straddling Junmyeon's stomach with his hands braced over Junmyeon's shoulders. "Hi, again," he says, arching his hips back when Sehun touches his waist.

"Hello to you too," Junmyeon says, running his palms up and down Yixing's chest. "You look nice."

Yixing just smiles and allows his eyes to flutter shut when Sehun slides two slicked fingers into him, staying relaxed so they go in easy.

"Still loose from last night, hyung?" Sehun says and Yixing's face heats up even as he smacks blindly at the air behind him.

"Shut up, Oh Sehun," Yixing mutters, but his words are laced with affection. But Sehun wasn't wrong. Having six dicks fuck him open less than 12 hours ago means a couple of fingers barely feel like anything. It only starts to feel good when Sehun shoves a third finger in and he rocks back against it, nice and easy, dropping his hips low so he can grind his cock against Junmyeon's stomach.

"Can I just watch you do this until you come?" Junmyeon says, his hands drifting down to rest on Yixing's thighs. "You look gorgeous."

Yixing laughs softly. "Maybe another day," he says, pulling off of Sehun's fingers. He looks around for the lube and makes quick work of slicking up Junmyeon's dick. "Right now I want this."

Yixing closes his eyes as he sinks down onto Junmyeon's cock, licking his lips absently as he circles his hips when they come to rest against Junmyeon's pelvis. Sehun's hands smooth up his back and his arms drape around Yixing's shoulders.

"Does hyung's cock feel good?" Sehun says and both Yixing and Junmyeon groan, but Yixing's is amusement while Junmyeon sounds like he's barely holding it together.

"Yeah, it's really good," Yixing says, rocking his hips back and forth. He drops his head back on Sehun's shoulder. "But you already knew that."

"Guilty," says Sehun and his breath is warm against Yixing's shoulder when he laughs.

The press of Sehun's erection against Yixing's back becomes difficult to ignore. Yixing touches Sehun's knee. "Don't tell me you're just going to use me like this."

"Hyung would look good all messy."

It's useless to fight against that imagery, so Yixing doesn't even try. He takes Sehun's hands and brings them down to Junmyeon's chest. "I bet Junmyeon would also look good with you fucking him." The cock in Yixing jerks with undeniable interest. "Yeah, he'd definitely look good like that."

"Isn't this supposed to be about you?" Junmyeon says, thighs pressing up behind Yixing when he bends his legs for Sehun.

"Sehun fucking you _is_ what I want," Yixing says, stroking himself loosely while he waits for Sehun to get situated. Junmyeon never takes his eyes off Yixing's hand. "Also we decided this morning our target was you."

"Hyung, you want any prep?" Sehun says over Yixing's shoulder.

Junmyeon shakes his head. "I like feeling you."

"Fuck," Yixing lets slip, grabbing Junmyeon's hands and pinning them high up on the bed. "You take Sehun just like this?"

Junmyeon leans up for a kiss. "He's careful and makes it feel good. You should try it sometime. It kind of feels like I've accomplished something great when he makes it fit."

"I can't tell if you're complimenting or making fun of me," Sehun says dryly.

Yixing looks back and watches Sehun coat his cock with lube. "Definitely a compliment." He's getting that in him before he leaves tomorrow and makes sure Sehun knows it.

Junmyeon squeezes Yixing's hands to get his attention back. Leaning down, Yixing brings their mouths together as starts riding Junmyeon slowly, letting out little gasps when he drops his hips and grinds back. Junmyeon's hands drift down Yixing's arms and eventually settle on his waist. They tighten after a few moments and Yixing pulls back to take in the slight furrow of Junmyeon's brow and how his expression relaxes again at the same time Sehun's hands join his on Yixing's body.

"Does Sehun's cock feel good?" Yixing says into Junmyeon's ear, biting his lobe gently after.

Junmyeon chuckles and his hands move up to flick his thumbs over Yixing's nipples. "You both feel amazing. I'm not going to last."

Sitting up, Yixing braces one hand on Junmyeon's thigh and reaches back with the other to curl behind Sehun's neck. "There's always round two," he says, riding Junmyeon faster and making sure to arch his back, smiling to himself when he hears the hitch in Sehun's breathing. "Fuck your hyung, Sehun."

"Your mouth is filthy in the mornings too."

When Sehun moves, Yixing swears it pushes Junmyeon deeper. He tightens his grip in Sehun's hair and follows his movements until they settle into an easy rhythm, Sehun fucking into Junmyeon, Junmyeon fucking into him. The whole time, Yixing's got both their hands all over him and it has Yixing shivering, his cock so fucking hard it's curved right up against his stomach.

This early, with the whole dorm quiet, Yixing loses himself in them. He keeps his moans quiet, but can't stop how they keep spilling from his lips, and he doesn't shut up until Junmyeon shoves two fingers into his mouth, pressing down hard enough on his tongue for him to gag. Sehun pulls his head back a little and pets his hair and Yixing just drifts, propped against Sehun's warm, broad chest, Junmyeon keeping him stretched open.

"Gonna come soon?" Sehun says, sounding pretty affected himself. Yixing nods and reaches down to tug at his cock a few times.

Below, Junmyeon curses and grips Yixing's waist tighter. Each time Yixing lifts up, Junmyeon pulls him down hard and finally Yixing just leans over and drags the flat of his tongue over Junmyeon's nipple while he clenches his ass and -- there. He sees the scrunch of Junmyeon's brow and his hip bones actually ache when Junmyeon digs his fingers in, but the pain is worth it when he feels that warmth in him along with the pulse of Junmyeon's cock, and he circles his hips slowly to draw out Junmyeon's orgasm as much as possible.

"Fuck," Sehun whines, hugging Yixing's torso. Junmyeon must be squeezing tight around him.

Yixing kisses up Junmyeon's chest and throat and jaw and finally lets their lips meet, enjoying how pliant Junmyeon is post-orgasm. He lifts off Junmyeon's cock and already feels a bit of come leak out as he moves onto all fours above Junmyeon's body.

"Your turn, Sehun," he says, glancing behind. "Get in me."

Sehun moves amazingly fast for how early it is. Yixing has to control his breathing and force his body to stay lax when Sehun enters him. The stretch hovers on the border of pain, but Yixing focuses on Junmyeon's hands petting his sides.

"You can take him," Junmyeon says and Yixing closes his eyes, dropping his head to Junmyeon's shoulder. There's discomfort but it's still so _good_ and Yixing moans low in his throat when Sehun's hips press flush against him. He doesn't get any time to adjust; Sehun fucks him like he's competing to make Yixing come as fast as he can, his thrusts sharp and deep and angled so perfectly Yixing thinks he's going to black out.

All the while Junmyeon keeps talking to him, encouraging him, telling him what he looks like, what Sehun looks like, and Yixing remembers the words from before about watching him and his body automatically moves, lowering his hips just enough so that the tip of his cock drags across Junmyeon's trim torso with each push and pull of Sehun's cock in him.

Yixing's orgasm crashes over him the moment Junmyeon tugs in his cock from base to tip. He fucks into Junmyeon's hand jerkily and it's so unbelievably satisfying to have Sehun's cock still in him to squeeze around. Almost all of his energy is depleted after and he's barely able to hold himself up, not collapsing only because of Sehun's grip on his waist taking on some of his weight.

Body tingling as he comes down, he kisses Junmyeon slow and soft and nuzzles the side of his neck. But Sehun is still hard inside him and he grinds his hips back, encouraging Sehun to move again. He won't be fully sated until Sehun comes too, needs to feel it before he's satisfied.

It doesn't take long. Sehun snaps his hips a few times and lets out an almost pained groan, pulling Yixing back roughly and holding him there. Yixing moans into Junmyeon's neck and presses back, getting Sehun as deep as he can. The slow drag of Sehun's cock when he pulls out is almost torturous and before Yixing can whine about being empty again, Sehun pulls him down onto the bed, spooning up behind, and spends the next few minutes fingering Yixing lazily while Junmyeon keeps stealing kisses.

Outside, the rest of the dorm starts to wake. Sehun kisses the back of Yixing's head and draws back to clean them up. He sits up right into the sun's rays and both Yixing and Junmyeon take in his soft silhouette.

"Our Sehunnie is so pretty," Yixing says, and Junmyeon hums in agreement. The pink that suddenly dusts Sehun's cheeks fills Yixing with warmth.

Baekhyun's bright voice reaches them from down the hall. He's banging on the bathroom door and calling Minseok's name. Yixing pulls Sehun to him and curls up against his chest and has Junmyeon be the big spoon this time. It's not so bad, demanding to be looked after.

"I should make sure everyone's up," Junmyeon says, but Yixing holds onto his arm with an iron grip. A fond sigh. "You know Jongin always sleeps through his alarm."

"Let him sleep," Yixing mumbles into Sehun's shoulder. "Chanyeol will make sure he gets up eventually."

"We'll be late."

Yixing laces his fingers between Junmyeon's and rests both their hands on Sehun's hip. "Just stay like this for a while. For me." He doesn't have to look to know Junmyeon's mouth is parted in hesitation.

"...All right. Just a little longer."

Sehun snickers into Yixing's hair. "Hyung, you're so whipped."

Junmyeon manages to pinch Sehun's waist without letting go of Yixing's hand. "Quiet, you brat."

More sunlight spills into the room. Yixing closes his eyes, but can't really fall back asleep. At one point there's the sound of Chanyeol's voice outside their door wondering if he should wake them and Jongdae responding to let them be. Yixing knows if he asked, Junmyeon might give in to letting them stay in bed all day. He wonders what would happen if he were selfish enough to ask to cancel today's entire schedule, if everyone would feign illness so Yixing could spend hours floating from one person to another, leeching their warmth among other things.

It's knowing they probably would that prevents Yixing from considering it further.

Too soon, Junmyeon shifts and untangles himself. Yixing doesn't stop him, but does press his lips to the back of Junmyeon's hand before letting go.

The answering kiss to Yixing's shoulder lingers, heavy, and says we're glad to have you home again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to yell at me about this, i'm on [the twitters](https://twitter.com/ensnarable).


End file.
